Aquamarine Sequel
by kkluvz2write
Summary: It's the beginning of their first year in high school, Claire and Haley are having a hard time adjusting until they meet Riley and Hunter. Aquamarine returned home only to miss being back on the beach with her friends, but unknowingly, Raymond misses her most of all. Lemon/Lime warnings ahead! Enjoy! R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Aquamarine or it's characters. I really liked the movie and thought it deserved a sequel. Lemon warnings ahead, don't read if you don't like lemons. Enjoy!**

Haley's POV:

It was really rough starting at a new school, being the new girl again, being a loner . . . being without Claire, or Aqua. But life goes on, my mom was really happy with her new job, and I was doing surprisingly well in school, but unable to make new friends the first month, then the second month rolled around, and things got surprisingly interested.

"Hey Hales." A low-pitched voice came from behind the old creaking steal door that led to the school's rooftop, my little safe haven, now used by two rather than one.

"Hey Hunter, how's it hanging?" I asked as I opened up my lunch, as he sat down and opened up his own and we exchanged what we liked and chatted about various topics.

"How was the math exam?" Hunter asked as I gave him a crooked smile.

"It went . . . well. What about you?" I asked as I took a bite out of his sandwich.

"It went very well, thanks for asking. But history, it was sooo . . . boring, and honestly Mrs. Braddy must have been around in order to teach us all that boring shi-"

"Hunter, you know you don't have to be so critical about her, she tries her best, I mean, she doesn't even talk like they did in the 1800s." We both laughed as we continued eating, until my cell phone rang.

"Claire?" Hunter asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Claire." I nodded as I picked up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's POV:

It hasn't been easy since Haley left, but I've been able to get along well enough without her . . . or at least as best as I can. It was cool hanging out with Raymond, and I tend to call Aqua on her shell, and I've made some friends but no one like Riley, he's awesome. He has the biggest blue eyes, every time I look into them, it's like looking into the ocean, and his hair . . . it's a pretty stupid way of describing it really, but it reminds me of a wave. True it isn't blue, but a light blond color; he's a surfer (obviously) and he's been hanging around the club more often, he seems pretty new. I've been showing him around and it turns out we're both freshman and our lockers are right next to each other! He's so sweet, he even stood up for me when the other guys were making fun of me, since my boobs still haven't come out of hiding. I'll never forget what he said,

"Hey, quit picking on her! You're measuring her size wrong, it is not the outer part of the breast that should be measured, but what lies beneath it . . . her heart, and it is as pure as gold I tell you! Any guy would be lucky to have fair Claire as his lady, but fortunately that won't be any of you."

And then he walked off with me to class; I couldn't stop daydreaming about him for the rest of the day. He had to ask me a question three times before I heard him right. He ended up teaching me to surf, and sometimes I feel like Aqua could be right under my surfboard, but it always turns out to be either colorful coral, seaweed, or fish with a long tail. I have had a chance to see some interesting fish and luckily no sharks, but dolphins, sea turtles, and other really cool aquatic life.

Riley asked me out yesterday! I couldn't believe it, but he did, and he was so nervous too! Eeee! I'm going to call Haley and tell her, and then I'll call Aqua. I can't wait until on Friday, if only the week would go by faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Haley's POV:

"That's great Claire! It's about time he asked you out, it was so obvious he likes you!" I said as I noticed Hunter was peaking over to see me. I ran my fingers through my messy long brown hair, teal highlights spread out between my fingers as the single strands separated and grouped back together. _Man I need to wash my hair._ That was one of the biggest thoughts going around in my head, and wondering when my piercings would stop bothering me. It's only been a couple of months since I got them done, but jeez! I pretty much took up all the space on both my ears (industrial, standard lobes, transverse lobe, upper lobe, helix, rook, snug, orbital, outer conch, forward helix, daith, inner conch, tragus, ragnar, and anti-tragus), had a nostril nose piercing done, eyebrow (right), a lip piercing (right), belly button piercing, and I think that's all, or at least all I'm aware of (of course the most recent one was my industrial and lip piercing, the others were still kinda sore, but bearable, but sleeping hasn't been easy lately). It was the deal I made with my mom, at first she wasn't too excited about it, but she got over it. And next I'm planning out a tattoo, I knew I wanted it to be something to do with a mermaid, the initials "A, C, and H" involved somewhere and I'm already practicing driving. There's an aquarium down the street from the school and they already accepted my application, I had an interview and I'm expected to start work today after school. Hunter's been working there for years, he's heard about my mom and was really excited to meet her, they get along well. And the fact that he has a black Mohawk doesn't even bother her! I was surprised, but he's a nice guy, he's just different . . . like me I guess. He has these really cool eyes, one's green and the other is blue. He said his mom had the same eyes. She passed away when he was twelve, so he's gone through a lot . . . his dad eventually remarried, he said he likes his stepmom, but he wished she would stop trying to "damper on his style" or at least that's how he says it. She always tries to get him to wear his hair "normally," and to stop wearing shirts with skulls, no band shirts, and take out his (what she calls) pluggers, but she means ear plugs (2.05 mm was the biggest he wanted). He's got a helix piercing, nostril nose ring, septum pierced, an eyebrow piercing (left), labret, and lip piercing. And he has tattoos; his stepmom went with him, same with his piercings (he's got a kickass dragon on one arm, nearly taking up the entire space, and a sexy mermaid on the other, she's about a quarter of the size of the dragon, taking up only some of the upper arm area). At first she wasn't too keen on it, but he used his devilish charm, that and said he wouldn't tell his dad the fact that she was shopping everyday, using his cards and putting them into some deep water, but his dad has a very steady job.

"So Claire, are you coming to Australia this summer?" I inquired as I went to my bag, grabbing a pain pill and took it with water as I listened to Claire on the other line.

"Well, I talked to my grandparents and they're thinking about it. But I wanted to talk to you about something . . . our wish." Claire paused to see what I would say.

"Oh?" I turned around away from Hunter, who I noticed he walked over to me.

"Yea, I've thought about it a lot, and I know it can't defy the laws of nature, but what if we made kind of like a place we could go to when we want to see each other . . . I was thinking Fiji?" Claire paused.

"Hmm, let-me think about it. I gotta get back, the bell just rang, but I'll call you tomorrow ok?" I asked as I played with my helix piercing, the one I'd had the longest besides my lobe piercings, so it didn't hurt.

"Sure, how's Hunter?" Claire asked.

"Fine, wanna say hi Hunter?" I asked he nodded as he said a quick hello, chatted with her for a bit and hung up the phone.

"I was going to say bye." I crossed my arms as he handed me my phone.

"Oops." He shrugged as I noticed his cheeks were slightly blushed.

"What did she say to you?" I looked at him as he turned his head and smiled somewhat awkwardly, I knew that look . . . it was time to change the subject that and it was time for class.

"Sooo, what are you doing Friday?" He asked out of the blue as I looked at him questionably.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquamarine's POV:

After getting back home and having a long talk with my father, my ex-fiancé and his family (and returning all those wedding gifts), I felt like I needed some alone time. A girl needs some quiet time to just think, that or she'd go mad with life going on around her, making her vision blurry, but I knew better. Some of us are only human . . . and luckily for me, I'm a mermaid.

I swam off to my room and looked around, I felt as though it was my first time seeing it, being away from home for so long it was like revisiting an old friend. I noticed how clean everything was, of course there were forms of algae and sea life, but that's what makes it beautiful. The dark cave and deep colors of coral made such a contrast with all the colorful treasures I had decorating my room with. The bright starfish, seaweed, some bright coral, fish, clams, my favorite aquatic accessories, jewelry, and my closet, inside were paints for my tail (for special occasions, like a wedding), clams for my tail (really painful but quite royal,) though I hardly ever wore them. And of course my numerous crowns that I only wore at special parties. I wasn't too keen on my dad being king of the ocean, but it's a living. I went over to my bed and was grateful for the soft cushion-like bed I had. It was giant and clam-like made with numerous waterproof pillows and blankets (mermaid magic keeps them in tact). I rolled over to reach for my nightstand and placed a large conch shell on it as I opened up a drawer and took out gummy worms, a gift from Claire and Haley. I know it's fall, and I have to pack soon, since it was time to migrate to warmer seas during this time of year, but I honestly only thought of going to see Raymond. I felt somewhat worried that Cecilia might try to make a move on him while I wasn't there, but I had to trust him and his judgment. I did, but I didn't trust her one bit.

She's like a sea urchin, an evil sharp sea urchin that's (totally) shellfish, and doesn't think about anyone's feelings other than her own, but as long as Raymond has feelings for me, I'll just have to be patient and wait. Wait for the next time we can see each other again. And that probably won't be until summer, when we come back home. I did however tell him about the shellphone and made sure we exchanged shells so we could stay in touch. And he promised to call me at the end of the week, I went up to my seashell calendar and marked Friday with a pearl in the shape of a heart and I marked off another day closer to Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley's POV: 

"Mom I'm home." I said as I opened the door and headed for my room, throwing my backpack on my bed as I headed for the kitchen, finding a note saying she'd be out late tonight and she already made me dinner.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me guys." I headed over to our small aquarium and looked at the clock, it was well past eight and I wasn't too hungry, so I decided to shower and wash my hair.

It felt nice, the hot water caressing my body as I lathered my hair and rinsed, getting out to hear my cellphone ring.

"Hello, this is Haley." I tried to answer professionally when it was an unrecognized number.

"Hey Haley, it's Raymond." A familiar voice was heard as I nearly dropped the phone, I had completely forgotten about him, I realized I hadn't thought about him since the day he kissed Claire and I.

"Oh, h-hey Raymond, what's up?" I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Not much, I'm actually on my way to the airport, how've you been?" He sounded rather interested.

"Pretty good, the airport hu?" I was rather curious.

"Yea, my parents are flying out and I drove them here, so I'm seeing them off, and then I thought of you. Claire's been talking about you so much lately, we've been hanging out a bit, been seeing a lot of Riley lately, I assume you already know who he is hu?" He was talking pretty fast.

"Yea, he seems like a cool guy." I could tell he was in a hurry to talk about something else, or someone else.

"Definitely but, uh what I really wanted to know is if you've heard anything, you know, from Aqua?" He asked, sounding rather desperate.

"No, not since I left Florida, I've tried calling her on her shell, but she's been really busy, I'm sure she has a lot on her plate right now, what with having to cancel the wedding, returning all the wedding gifts, breaking off with her fiancé, his family, and I'm sure her dad's pretty upset too." I said without thinking.

"Fiancé?" He sounded rather shocked. _Oh crap_. Aqua never told him.

"Yea, Aqua didn't tell you? That's why she had to prove to her dad, King of the Sea, that love exists since merpeople marry who their parents want them to marry." I was beginning to feel guilty.

"Oh, so that's why she kept asking me if I loved her." He said, as though all the pieces were fitting together.

"Yea, but Raymond, she really does love you, she's just foreign to love, she's never experienced it before so it's new to her, ya know?" I tried to get him to understand.

"Yea, I get it. I just didn't know she had a guy . . . a merman . . . a fiancé when we were going out." Raymond didn't sound too happy.

"Raymond, they weren't together." I was starting to get a bit defensive.

"But they were engaged." He responded rapidly.

"By her father, Aqua never agreed to it." I snapped back.

"Fine, I guess we all have skeletons in our closets." Raymond admitted, I heard two other voices in the background.

"Listen Haley, I have to go, but if you get in touch with Aqua will you tell her I need to talk to her?" He asked pleadingly.

"Sure, and Raymond." I tried to get his attention.

"Yea?" Got it.

"They'll be migrating remember, so she'll be gone for a while, but not forever, mermaids never forget kindness, friendship, and love, especially when it's a new emotion that they've never experienced. Just give her time, and keep Cecilia at bay." I added the last part in, knowing Aqua would want me too.

"Thanks Haley, I'll keep in touch okay, you do the same." He said, I could tell he was smiling.

"Will do." I hung up the phone, put on some Sublime and painted my nails black and snuggled into the couch to watch some TV, wondering if Hunter was home yet. Suddenly, the phone rang again, another friend calling.

"Hey Hunter, what's up?" I said as I paused _The Shining_.

"Is your mom home?" He asked hurriedly.

"No." I said, wondering why he'd want to know if my mom was home.

"I'm coming over." Then he hung up, well so much for not having to wear a bra, I sighed as I went to my room to put one on.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire's POV:

It's going to be perfect, I'm going to wear my new pink mini skirt with my white tank top and lace camisole with my new black stiletto heels and I'm going to curl my hair, wear makeup, and . . . and . . .

RING

I walked over to my nightstand as I noticed the shell Aqua gave me was ringing.

"Hello?" I picked up, not quite sure what to expect.

"Hey Claire." I heard a cheery voice.

"Aqua?" I felt myself beginning to smile.

"The one and only, how's it going?" She asked.

"Fine, and you?" I was more curious about her underwater endeavors.

"It's been a little rough down here, I miss you, all of you guys. What's been going on lately?" She sounded curious.

"Well, I made a really great friend, his name is Riley. He asked me out, so we're going on a date Friday night, and I've been um, thinking about our wish, but Haley hasn't agreed to it yet. And how did it go with the wedding and your dad?" I quickly rushed to change the subject back to her.

"Well, they weren't happy, but once they realized my dad agreed to letting me prove love exists, they were a lot more upset at him, so I've been avoiding everyone. I miss the sun, and the moon, the feeling of sand between my toes, and hanging out with all of you. Have you heard from Haley?" I could tell she was lonely.

"Yea, we just talked earlier today. She has a new friend too, his name's Hunter and he's totally head over heels for her, and he keeps asking me what she likes and if she'd go for him." I giggled, never seeing anyone so desperate to ask a girl out, it made me wonder if Riley was the same way.

"Oh? If she'd go for him?" Aqua was a little confused.

"If she'd go out with him, like be his girlfriend." I smiled as Aqua began squealing.

"I know, I was really excited for her too, he said he was going over to her house tonight to ask her out." I plopped onto my bed and began kicking my feet back and forth.

"Wow! That's great, I'm glad you're all doing well. And how's Raymond?" I knew she was going to ask about him.

"He's fine, he's been like a big brother to me ever since you went back home. He ALWAYS talks about you, he said he tried to call you." I felt a bit sorry for Raymond, it seems he was missing Aqua the most.

"Yea, it was when I was returning the wedding gifts." Aqua was a bit despondent.

"Did you ever tell him you were engaged?" I wasn't sure if she ever did mention that tiny detail.

"No, I don't think it would have been all that important for him to know, especially since I knew I wasn't going to marry that blowfish of a prince." Her voice became sharper and more irritated when _he_ was mentioned.

"He was a prince!?" I never knew.

"Yea, but I mean I'm a princess, soon to be queen of the sea, but I'm not ready to get married." She said defensively, I knew this was a touchy subject.

"Well yea. But Raymond he won't like this too much, I mean I know that's all in the past, but I can't help but think that he may bring it up if he ever finds out." I tried to not say too much.

"He won't, he can't." She retorted.

"Aqua, it's not fair to him, he's been refusing to be with Cecilia at all, he won't even look at her, and they were an influential potential couple here. And I understand you were engaged to that jerk, but I think you should still be honest with him, without trust, there can't be love! The relationship wouldn't be real; it would be based on a lie, and one lie leads to others. But I'm going to stay out of it, but just hear me out." I softened my voice, realizing I was yelling at my shell, and Aqua. Then I heard her sobbing on the other line.

"Oh Aqua, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm really sorry." I felt terrible.

"No-no you're right, but I don't know how to tell him." She wasn't crying hysterically, but she was having a hard time catching her breath.

"When the timing's right." I said not thinking.

"What?" She wasn't sure what I meant.

"Tell Raymond when the timing is right, and make sure he understands that your engagement is over, and you don't intend on seeing that stuck up prince anymore, ok?" I could tell she was feeling better.

"Ok, thanks Claire, listen, I have to go for now, I'm going to rest a while then call Haley, ok? Stay in touch, and let me know how everything goes." I could tell she was smiling.

"Sure thing Aqua, and listen, I love you ok? You and Hales are like sisters to me." I hoped she was begging to understand that.

"I love you too Claire, you're like a little sister to me too, you and Haley." We said our goodbyes and I went to take a bath, humming to myself thinking about Friday and if I would receive my first kiss . . . on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Haley's POV:

"Hey Hunter, come on in." I opened the door as he came in and we watched _The Ring_. I noticed he leaned closer to me, his arm up and around my shoulders as I cracked a smile and leaned my head against his chest. Then his arm snaked around my waist as he neared me, his blue and green eyes staring at me as I felt my heart stop.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" I asked, as he seemed dejected.

"Nothing, I mean I was uh just . . ." He started, but wasn't too confident.

"You're such a goofball." I leaned in for the kiss, he was surprised of course, but I didn't mind. I found that he was a great friend, but he would also make a great boyfriend.

"That was . . ." He started again, but was interrupted by yours truly.

"Awesome?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea." He cupped my face as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Hales. . . Haley. I love you, I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong but I can't hide my feelings anymore. I talked to Claire so I could learn more about you, I just always get nervous when I think about telling you how I really feel." He looked at me questioningly.

"Hunter, I can't say that I love you, that wouldn't be true. But I really like you a lot, and I'm willing to see where this goes, and I think that this might develop into something interesting. Could you give me some time?" I looked at him honestly.

"Of course." He nodded as we kissed again, this time going for a French kiss, and getting a little rough on the couch until my phone rang.

"Hales, it's mom, I was thinking about picking up something to eat, you hungry?"

"Sure, cheeseburger and fries is fine, oh and a strawberry shake." I was a little peeved, but I had to listen to her, otherwise she'd suspect something.

"Alright, I'll be home in less than half an hour."

"Ok mom." And she hung up, not before saying she loved me and I requited the same feeling.

"Now, where were we?" I looked over at him suggestively as I sat atop his lap.

"Listen Hales, there's nothing I'd like more than to do some very indecent actions with my new girlfriend, but we both know this isn't how it should be done. Besides, your mom's on her way back, and I don't want to get grounded, not with our date on Friday." He kissed me as I nodded my head and walked him to the door.

"I'll see you then?" He took my hands and we kissed and said goodbye. I turned the T.V. off and put on some peaceful music as I stretched, doing some yoga, it helped calm me down and before I knew it, my mom was back with my order.

"Thanks mom." I said as we sat down at the table and ate.

"So, how was your day?" She asked as I smiled and told her that Hunter and I were dating.

"Well it's about time." She smiled as I told her I had a date Friday, and she decided tomorrow she'd be home early so we could go shopping.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquamarine's POV:

It's finally Friday! I get to see Raymond! I'm so excited; I have the entire day planned out. He's going to be by the shore and I'm going to swim up and I'll be wearing a great dress and we're going to have a romantic dinner for two and we'll go dancing, watch the fireworks . . . it'll be perfect! I went about my normal day getting ready and brushing my hair. I kissed my dad goodbye and began swimming to shore when I felt butterflies fluttering around in my stomach (which is a way to describe how nervous you are about seeing the person you love; Claire and Haley told me that). As I neared the surface I made sure everything was ready, I was in my favorite pair of seashells and I had a pair of undies with me. As I surfaced I looked around and noticed there was no one there, so I ran over to Claire's house to get ready, her grandparents let me in, I guess Claire was going on her own date, so I quickly got ready and ran back down to the beach. Then I saw him walking towards me as I felt the waves brushing up against my feet, somewhat calming me down; I managed to get a potion that would allow my feet to get a little wet, but if I was totally drenched then I'd sprout a tail. I looked down at my finger-scales and saw that beautiful purple color as my heart fluttered when Raymond neared me.

"Hey." He smiled bashfully as he took my hands in his.

"Hi." I said as I felt my lips curve upward in a giant smile.

"You look great." He smiled as I looked down at my turquoise dress and silver sandals.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I winked as I noticed he was wearing a green dress shirt and a pair of brand new navy jeans with a pair of black dress shoes.

"Thanks, you ready to go?" He took my hand as we began walking.

"Yea." I said as I followed him.

"Good, I hope you like Italian." He said as we got in his car.

"Never tried him." I giggled as we drove off to have dinner. It was a great time; a candlelit dinner for two with romantic music and great food. We kissed at the end of the night and went to his place. His wasn't living with his parents anymore, he actually had his own apartment and we had a nice time. We snuggled and cuddled until we fell asleep. To be honest, I've never slept with anyone before, it was nice.


	9. Chapter 9

Claire's POV:

"Hey Riley." I smiled as I walked outside the house nervously. I tugged at my mini skirt as he walked up to me and hugged me.

"Good evening fair Claire." He kissed my hand as I blushed.

"Oh Riley. So where are we going tonight?" I asked as we began walking away from the clubhouse and towards a large grassy area that Haley and I used to visit often.

"What's this?" I looked down and found a picnic with scented candles.

"This Claire, is our first date." He smiled as his blue eyes lit up when I smiled. I sat close to him as he popped open a bottle of apple cider and we began eating.

"This is so romantic Riley." I sighed as he chuckled.

"What?" I asked curiously as I ate another piece of chocolate.

"I was so nervous for tonight." He smiled as I began giggling.

"Really? I was super nervous." I held my hand up to my chest as he laughed loudly. We continued chatting until my curfew was nearly up, so he walked me back to my house.

"This was really fun." He said as he took my hand as I blushed a bright tomato red.

"Yea, I hope we can do this again." I said shyly.

"Of course." He kissed both my hands as I turned away.

"You're so beautiful Claire." He tucked my hair behind my ear as he turned my face towards him before he kissed me. True, this wasn't my first kiss from a boy, but it was my first kiss on the lips from a boy . . . and it was worth waiting for.


	10. Chapter 10

Haley's POV: Lemon warning

"Mmm, Hunter, keeps your hands to yourself would you?" I mumbled as his hands traveled towards my backside.

"You and I both know how much of a rebel I am and how rules and commands work with me." He whispered in my ear as I felt a sudden pinch from behind.

"Hey!" I jumped up and socked him as he flinched.

"Sorry, I guess I can't keep my hands to myself." He shrugged as I sat on his lap.

"No, you most certainly can't." I put my hands on either side of his face as I kissed him. I felt the heat coming from his touch as his breath was on my lips when we separated.

"Haley." He growled as I smirked. My tutu skirt was hiked up and my crop top was barely covering my medium sized bust as I noticed his eyes were wondering over me. I felt a sudden chill as his hands traced my exposed skin.

"Mmm." I leaned my head back as my back arched, his tongue gliding across my throat as he growled again.

"You're such a tease." He nipped at my lips as I smiled, grinding my hips down as he grunted.

"Don't go there, you might regret it." He looked rather serious as I felt a sudden wetness growing.

"You don't scare me." I leaned down as I kissed him again, this time harder, and all tongue involved. My hips began to move as he thrust his upwards as I took off his shirt and began unzipping his pants.

"Hales." He pulled away as I somewhat pouted.

"Hunter, I'm wet as the ocean." I begged as he leaned his head back.

"Fine, I'm as hard as Mount Everest. Let me get up." He semi-asked, semi-commanded. I stood as he stripped off his pants and I sat back down on his lap. He was wearing thin briefs and I could see the moister building.

"God Hunter." I exhaled as I felt his penis rubbing against me.

"It's not fair." He breathed as he kissed my shoulder.

"Fuck." I felt him lift up my top and unclasp my bra.

"You're so sexy." He looked me in the eye as he yanked off my top and bra in one swift motion.

"Hunter." I moaned as he lifted me up, took off my panties, I moved to take off my tutu, but then he stopped me.

"Leave it on." He growled as I smirked.

"Kinky much?" I teased as he flipped me over and began fingering me. I shouted out his name as I came, laying there on my bed as I felt a smile illuminate my face. I sat up and took off his briefs as I gave him the best blow job ever.

"Fuck Hales . . . Haley, I'm going to cum!" He screamed as he came in my mouth, I swallowed the bitter gelatin-like substance as I cradled his balls and looked up at him smiling.

"That was the best, better than I ever could have imagined." He exhaled as he turned me around and pushed me forward, spanking me as I nearly came.

"Fuck, Hunter!" I looked back at him to see his face was against my wet pussy. He began sucking and licking as I moaned, he inserted fingers as he began pumping at lightening speed as I came hard.

"Hales, I'm a little bit of a sadist." He whispered in my ear as I smirked.

"I noticed. But you know what, I'm a little bit of a masochist." I rubbed myself against him as he grunted.

"Don't be gentle." I purred as he pulled me back onto him, inserting himself as he thrust as fast as his hips allowed. I spread my legs open as wide as I could as I felt a growing orgasm as I moaned like a pornstar. My mind went blank as I grabbed the sheets, his hands on my breasts as my hips moved on their own.

"Cumming!" Was all we said as I fell backwards.

"Hunter?" I exhaled as I tried to catch my breath.

"Yea Hales?" He asked as I felt his penis pull out, his hot semen flowing out.

"We need to this more often." I smirked as he began laughing.

"Definitely." He turned me towards him as he kissed me.

"Oh and Hunter?" I looked up at him.

"Yea Hales?" His eyes were beaming.

"I love you." I said bashfully as I felt his heart rate increase.

"That's nice." He said as I frowned.

"And?" I asked as I felt the need to be far away from him.

"I love you too." He pulled me in as I punched him as he began laughing. We laid in bed for the rest of the day, took a shower, had sex again, and watched a movie. I realized that Claire had a date this same night and I wondered how it was going for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Haley's POV: Lemon warning

"Ah Hunter." I moaned as my body thrust around, my hips were on fire and my surroundings were spinning.

"Fuck Haley, fuck!" He grunted and sucked my nipples as I felt myself climax.

"Fuck, harder, harder." I was grunting like an animal as I heard him growling in my ear as I came, Hunter's semen burst into my womb. Luckily I was on birth control, but I managed to keep it a secret from my mom.

"Hales, jeez, I can't. I can't move." He chuckled as I managed to push him off me. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Dammit." I cursed.

"Time for class." He signed as we quickly dressed and ran off to our last class of the day.

"So glad you decided to join us." Our teacher scolded us about being tardy, we both rolled our eyes as we sat in our seats. Time passed slowly as we took a pop quiz, big shock, and we walked to my house and I started up a hot bath.

"Oh, steamy bath sex." Hunter leaned over my shoulder and humped me from behind.

"Hunter." I elbowed him as we both chuckled.

"What? I've always wanted to do this." He kissed me as we stripped down and got in.

"Ah, that's the stuff." I sighed as I leaned against him.

"This is nice." He began massaging my breasts as I began moaning.

"Haley, you always make me so hard." He grunted as I felt his growing erection, I put my hand on his head and managed to flatten out his Mohawk.

"And you always make me so fucking wet." I purred as one of his hands rubbed against my clit.

"Ah, Hunter!" I thrust my hips towards his hand as I took my free hand and began to give him a handjob. He kissed me as I lifted my hips and he entered me, he kept toying with my clit as I came.

"Wait, I need to catch my breath." I pleaded but he continued thrusting as he toyed with my clit, I moaned over and over until I would up urinating.

"Fuck Haley, you made such a mess, what a naughty girl. I'll have to punish you." He pulled out his penis and inserted it in my asshole as I screamed in pain as pleasure slowly enveloped me. He drained the water as it slowly sloshed around as I felt him thrusting harder and harder as I moaned.

"Ah, ah, ah, Hunter. I can't, I can't." I begged as his hand was around my throat and I felt myself cumming, hard as I squirted all over the bathtub.

"Fuck." As he came, he caught me before I collapsed.

"Let's get you dried off." He wrapped me in a towel as I felt myself drift off to sleep.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed my forehead.

"Fuck you." I smirked as he began laughing.

"You already did." He whispered in my ear as I pushed him, but he didn't move, he dried off quickly as he dried me off and we took a short nap.

"You don't think it's weird that your mom is never here?" He asked as I turned to look at him.

"She's working on a new study with her team, so she only comes home sporadically." I stroked his head, brushing his hair back.

"Hmm, that's cool." He nodded as he kissed me and toyed with my earrings.

"What?" I looked at him curiously.

"What? What?" He looked away as I tried searching his blue and green eyes.

"Hunter, I know whenever you get all quiet like that something's up. What's wrong?" I managed to get him to look at me.

"It's just, I don't know, I kind of want your mom to know that we're serious."

"I'm not telling her we're fucking." I looked at him sternly.

"No, god no." He shook his head as I kissed his neck.

"So, what're you gonna tell her?" I felt somewhat concerned.

"I just want to, you know, tell her that we're getting serious, and that I want to take you somewhere, overnight . . . just the two of us." He held my hands.

"Ok, she'll probably tell me to get condoms." I smirked.

"That's a good idea." He tucked my hair behind my ear as I kissed him.

"I'm on birth control, and besides, I prefer it natural." I purred as moved my hips towards him as he growled.

"Well, let's do this." He rolled me over and we fucked all night long.


	12. Chapter 12

Aquamarine's POV:

"I had so much fun Raymond." We held hands as we walked towards the ocean.

"This weekend went by too fast." He whispered against my hair as I felt a tear stream down my face.

"I can't wait till next time." I kissed his check as he took my face and we made out before I went into the ocean and waved goodbye as he blew me a kiss. I swam away as I felt myself continuing to cry as I finally reached home, I went to see my father so that I could tell him that I was going to move to dry land for the entire summer.

"Daddy, I need to discuss something with you." I stood before him (figuratively speaking) as he turned towards me. He had a distinguished looking face with long silvery hair with a deep ocean blue tail and a large gold crown and large gold triton.

"Yes Aquamarine, what is is?" His voice was deep and rather intimidating.

"I want to spend the summer on shore." I tried to make it sound like a request, but somehow it came out as more of a command.

"I shall consider it." He nodded as I thanked him and swam out. I tried not to think about it too hard, but hoped he would consider it seriously. Of course I'd never tell him my intentions as to why I wanted to spend an entire summer with a human boy.


	13. Chapter 13

Claire's POV:

It was such a beautiful Saturday and Riley was going to take me surfing. I picked a cute blue bikini and my black and pink wet suit. I ran downstairs to get my surfboard from the garage as I quickly waxed it as I heard a knock at the door.

"Morning fair Claire." Riley stood their smiling. His blond hair was messy and his blue eyes were glimmering in the light.

"Good morning Riley." I practically swooned as I smiled at him. He walked up to me, put his hands on my waist as he kissed my forehead.

"I dreamed about you last night, but you didn't look nearly as beautiful as you do now." He kissed my cheeks and then my lips; first my upper lip and then my lower lip. I slightly parted them as a small moan escape as he smiled coyly at me.

"Well, that wasn't very lady like." He teased as I blushed.

"Sorry." I whispered, nearly out of breath.

"It's ok, we all have our weaknesses." He looked deep into my eyes as he brought his hand up to cup my face.

"You're mine." I whispered without thinking as he kissed me again, this time harder. I gasped as his hand went down to rest on my lower back as he put his lips to my ear whispering,

"And you're mine." He trailed kissed down my neck, gong to my shoulder, then my collarbone, and stopping at my chest. He outlined my bikini top as I turned a bright red as my voice hitched.

"I-it's new." I said as I tried to pull away.

"I like it; the color looks good on you." He kissed my other shoulder as I smiled again.

"I'm ready to go." I said with a shaky voice as he nodded.

"Ok, let's go." Riley went out to get his surfboard as we headed toward the ocean; catching a few waves as I giggled then I managed to get a wave or two on my first couple of tries for the day. We went back to my place and I found a note saying my grandparent's were going out for the night.

"It looks like I'll have the house to myself tonight." I sighed as Riley held me close, some strands of his hair were tickling me as I giggled.

"Mind if I stay the night?" He whispered against my ear as I gasped.

"Not at all." I turned to look at him as I blushed.

"Perfect." He smiled mischievously as we took separate showers and I began cooking, it was like I was his wife!


	14. Chapter 14

Haley's POV: Lemon warning

Pop lock and drop it.~

"Ah."

Pop lock and drop it.~

"Fuck."

Pop lock and drop it.~

"Hunter, there, right there." I tried so hard not to scream, but with Hunter thrusting his hips so hard, I couldn't help it. We went to some high school dance, ditched and went into one of the classrooms to do _it_. _The_ music was so loud that it drowned every other noise out. And so far as we knew, there were so many other places to do _it_ , that we should be safe here. I was on the teacher's desk with legs spread wide open, my black lace panties around my ankle, and I was wearing a tight black skirt with my teal tutu, both pushed up so he could get full access. I had on a ripped punk rock band shirt that I cut into a crop top, with a spiked chocker and my usual titanium/stainless steal earrings glittering different colors. I honestly felt no pain, simply pleasure as Hunter lost himself in ecstasy. He had his hair in the usual Mohawk, he had on the same band shirt, except his was in better shape than mine, along with a pair of ripped black jeans and thick black boots just like I did. He grunted again as he pushed so hard, the entire desk moved backwards.

"Gonna cum." His voice rasped as he came, I followed soon after as I tried to regain myself, but the room wouldn't stop spinning. I didn't try getting up too soon as he pulled out of me and cleaned me up.

"Thanks." I kissed him as he smiled against my black lips.

"I love you." He whispered as I smirked.

"I love you Hunter!" I said in a semi-moaning tone as we both laughed, still unable to get over how loud the music was.

"And they can't even play good music." He scoffed as I jumped off the desk, pulling up my black lace panties and pulling down my matching black lace bra, shirt, and skirts.

"We should go back before they catch us." I used some hand sanitizer to hide the smell as we snuck back. No one even noticed we disappeared. I looked at my hair and noticed there was some cum on it as I quickly put the piece in my mouth, pulling it out seductively as Hunter looked over at me, arching an eyebrow.

"You're gonna turn me on again." He teased as I made him get me a soda. I leaned against the wall, pulling on my hair as I looked around. It was a dark room lit up like the fourth of July with lights going on and off, along with balloons flying up everywhere. The chaperons had to keep their wits about them as every student was nearly having sex on the dance floor, while all the singles were on the sidelines looking lonely and pathetic. Suddenly I caught sight of one of the jocks heading my way.

"'Sup Haley." He nodded at me, he had a slight Aussie accent mixed with a British one. He honestly wasn't that bad looking, but so not my type. He had boring blond hair, nice eyebrows, blue eyes, a nice build, and was in shape. He had on a simple t-shirt with a pair of jeans and of course his Lederman's jacket.

"Hey Levi." I nodded at him as I noticed he was checking me out.

"So uh, you here alone?" He looked around, then leaned against the wall, his face got pretty close to mine.

"At the moment yes." I looked at him with a curious gaze.

"You wanna get outta here?" He said suggestively as I nearly laughed.

"And do what?" I crossed my arms as he looked me over again.

"You know." He said as if it was obvious, and of course it was, but I thought he'd be more into a cheerleader.

"Oh believe me, you could _not_ handle me." I stepped closer to him as I uncrossed my arms, using one of my hands to roam over his body, letting it linger near his groin.

"And I'm pretty sure you can't satisfy me." I whispered in his ear as I groped his member as he yelped.

"So why don't you scurry along and find yourself a nice cheerleader." I patted him on the butt as he walked away with red cheeks.

"That was cute." Hunter said as he handed me my drink.

"Thanks." I kissed him as I popped open the Dr. Pepper and took two long chugs.

"Welcome." He said as he slowly opened his soda and began drinking.

"That's the second time this week." I said as he nearly chocked.

"Not with Levi, I mean with guys in general. No one knows we're dating right? Or that we're . . . you know." I winked as he nearly chocked again.

"Ew, no and no." He said as he wiped his face.

"What about you, any girls coming onto you?" I looked him up and down and realized that he was in good shape, and he was a total badass/bad boy type that girls other than me could possibly fall for.

"Nah." He said as I laughed, he always made faces when he said that.

"Good, then that means I don't have to kick anyone's ass." I said as I pulled him in and hugged him.

"Wanna dance?" He asked as he finished off his soda; I took the last sip from mine as I nodded. We were on the dance floor and got immersed in the music. He was holding me so tight I was surprised that none of the chaperons said anything, so I got a little risqué and ground my hips as he growled in my ear, telling me his every thought as I gasped when he touched me. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, and rather than get pulled away from him, another body was grinding me!  
"What the hell?" I turned to see Levi nearly humping me from behind as I turned and slapped him.

"Bitch, I know you want it." He rasped as Hunter knocked him out with a single punch. Next thing I knew, we were at his house, on his bed, alone and naked.

"Uh yea." I pleaded him to keep going as I heard the bed shaking, his hips thrusting as I moaned louder and louder.

"No one can have you, you're mine." He growled in my ear as he spanked me.

"Hunter." My back arched as I nearly came when he did it again, this time he pulled me back and bent my legs so I was in an exposed position as he toyed with my clit. I nearly urinated but managed to hold back as we came.


	15. Chapter 15

Clair's POV: Lemon warning

We're going to Australia to see Haley! I jumped around the room and played eighties hits; I began looking through my wardrobe and grabbed my two biggest bags, one for shoes, one for clothes, and a carry on bag with swimsuits along with my makeup and hair products. I made sure to pack useful things as well as some ways to entertain me on the flight over. Suddenly my phone buzzed, it was Riley, he was coming over. I suddenly realized my grandparents had gone shopping. I quickly picked up and made sure my room was as clean as possible. Then the doorbell rang; I ran down the stairs, making sure my hair was ok. I was wearing a white tank top and a jean skirt.

"Hey." I opened the door as I nervously waved as he walked in.

"Hello fair Claire." He came in, kissing me on the cheek. I closed the door and he was all over me. Sniffing my hair, caressing my face and kissing me; his tongue slipped inside my mouth as his hand wondered over my leg, hiking up my skirt. I accidentally let a small moan escape as he growled; he was never this forceful.

"Riley, wait, I can't." I heaved as I manage to pull away as he took advantage of the angle and kissed my neck, trailing kissed to my collarbone, he then kissed my exposed chest as I felt a chill run over me.

"Claire, I can't take it anymore." He growled again as I pulled him upstairs to my room. He laid me on my bed, I was lucky enough to be wearing my white lace panties and matching bra. I felt so exposed, laying under him half naked while Riley was in his boxers. He was breathing heavily, his eyes filled with lust as I was sure to be reciprocating the same look. He trailed kisses over my body as I began moaning again while he began to grope me, fondling me, then pinching my nipples as one hand roamed towards my moist womanhood. My breathing increased as he unclasped my bra and began to kiss my exposed breasts.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as I sighed; I couldn't imagine feeling so beautiful in my entire life, but sex brings out this inner animal. It's carnal yet emotionally influenced; taking us to a completely different world. Everything simply fades away and all you can sense is the person you're with. That is until you feel the pain of his member entering your virgin womanhood.

"Ugh." I groaned as he pulled out his three fingers and was beginning to put himself in.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm ok, it's just bigger than I thought it was going to be." I blushed as he grinned. Once he was all the way in he paused and waited until the pain subsided; I nodded for him to go on as he leaned forward, still hovering over me as I let a small moan escape. He grunted as he twitched inside me, causing me to moan even louder. It was slow but intense, then he sped up and I felt my entire world crumble as I began to climax. Then fireworks went off inside my head as I came, he still wasn't satisfied, so I encouraged him to keep going. Suddenly I felt my walls clenching as he bit my nipples, sucking them and then licking them as I called out his name. He finally came with me as I felt ecstasy running over me, I put my arms around his neck as we kissed.

"That was amazing." I giggled as he kissed me again.

"It was my darling." He kissed my neck affectionately as we lay there for a bit longer, then we cleaned up and got dressed again. I reminded myself that I'd have to be on birth control.

"Hey Riley, I know we've only been dating for a while and was wondering if you, I don't know felt like . . ."

"I love you Claire." He smiled his brilliant smile as my heart stopped and my cheeks flushed.

"You do?" I was so embarrassed but happy.

"Ever since the first day I met you, I wanted to be with you." He kissed my hand.

"I love you too Riley." I jumped into his arms as we began making out. I showed him some of my favorite lingerie as he helped me pick some for the trip, but before I knew it, we were having sex again. Yea, I needed to get birth control, fast.


	16. Chapter 16

Claire's POV: Lemon warning

We're going to Australia to see Haley! I jumped around the room and played eighties hits; I began looking through my wardrobe and grabbed my two biggest bags, one for shoes, one for clothes, and a carry on bag with swimsuits along with my makeup and hair products. I made sure to pack useful things as well as some ways to entertain me on the flight over. Suddenly my phone buzzed, it was Riley, he was coming over. I suddenly realized my grandparents had gone shopping. I quickly picked up and made sure my room was as clean as possible. Then the doorbell rang; I ran down the stairs, making sure my hair was ok. I was wearing a white tank top and a jean skirt.

"Hey." I opened the door as I nervously waved as he walked in.

"Hello fair Claire." He came in, kissing me on the cheek. I closed the door and he was all over me. Sniffing my hair, caressing my face and kissing me; his tongue slipped inside my mouth as his hand wondered over my leg, hiking up my skirt. I accidentally let a small moan escape as he growled; he was never this forceful.

"Riley, wait, I can't." I heaved as I manage to pull away as he took advantage of the angle and kissed my neck, trailing kissed to my collarbone, he then kissed my exposed chest as I felt a chill run over me.

"Claire, I can't take it anymore." He growled again as I pulled him upstairs to my room. He laid me on my bed, I was lucky enough to be wearing my white lace panties and matching bra. I felt so exposed, laying under him half naked while Riley was in his boxers. He was breathing heavily, his eyes filled with lust as I was sure to be reciprocating the same look. He trailed kisses over my body as I began moaning again while he began to grope me, fondling me, then pinching my nipples as one hand roamed towards my moist womanhood. My breathing increased as he unclasped my bra and began to kiss my exposed breasts.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as I sighed; I couldn't imagine feeling so beautiful in my entire life, but sex brings out this inner animal. It's carnal yet emotionally influenced; taking us to a completely different world. Everything simply fades away and all you can sense is the person you're with. That is until you feel the pain of his member entering your virgin womanhood.

"Ugh." I groaned as he pulled out his three fingers and was beginning to put himself in.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm ok, it's just bigger than I thought it was going to be." I blushed as he grinned. Once he was all the way in he paused and waited until the pain subsided; I nodded for him to go on as he leaned forward, still hovering over me as I let a small moan escape. He grunted as he twitched inside me, causing me to moan even louder. It was slow but intense, then he sped up and I felt my entire world crumble as I began to climax. Then fireworks went off inside my head as I came, he still wasn't satisfied, so I encouraged him to keep going. Suddenly I felt my walls clenching as he bit my nipples, sucking them and then licking them as I called out his name. He finally came with me as I felt ecstasy running over me, I put my arms around his neck as we kissed.

"That was amazing." I giggled as he kissed me again.

"It was my darling." He kissed my neck affectionately as we lay there for a bit longer, then we cleaned up and got dressed again. I reminded myself that I'd have to be on birth control.

"Hey Riley, I know we've only been dating for a while and was wondering if you, I don't know felt like . . ."

"I love you Claire." He smiled his brilliant smile as my heart stopped and my cheeks flushed.

"You do?" I was so embarrassed but happy.

"Ever since the first day I met you, I wanted to be with you." He kissed my hand.

"I love you too Riley." I jumped into his arms as we began making out. I showed him some of my favorite lingerie as he helped me pick some for the trip, but before I knew it, we were having sex again. Yea, I needed to get birth control, fast.


	17. Chapter 17

Haley's POV: Lemon warning

"Oh I want it, make me cum!" I was pleading as he spanking me again, nearly his entire fist inside of me as I began to lose myself. He was pinching my nipple with his free hand as I lifted my legs, spreading them as I leaned back against him. His large erect quivering member was positioned behind me, right by my ass. I moaned over and over again as my hips began moving on their own.

"Cum for me baby." He whispered in my ear as I came moaning loudly, squirting everywhere. I tried to catch my breath but he didn't give me a chance. He entered me and sat me on his lap as he held my ass and began moving me.

"Your cock's twitching." I gasped as I began to move on my own. He began torturing me with sweet pleasure as he toyed with my clit and thrust harder. He bit my neck and fondled my breasts, he left his mark as I moaned for him. I came quickly as he thrust several more times until he came, then my phone rang.

"Answer it." He ordered as he pushed me forward, I was on my hands and knees.

"H-hello?" I asked as he sucked on me as I bit my lips in order to prevent my moan from escaping.

"Hey Haley, It's Claire!" She sounded so excited, I tried not to smile, but Hunter kept me a little distracted.

"H-hey Claire, it's great to hear from you, how are you?" I asked as Hunter spread out my folds and stuck his tongue inside and swirled it around. _Oh my god I want to cum!_ I whimpered as I tried to focus on what Claire was saying.

"I'm great, I wanted to know when school's out and I'm so excited to see you!" She was so excited to come down and see me. We were going to spend the entire summer together, her grandparents were going to handle all she needed for the following year for school and I guess Riley's parents were doing the same. Raymond was between jobs and was ok to travel. Suddenly Hunter sucked with all his might as I covered my mouth, dropping the phone on the bed as I held myself up with my other hand. I gasped as I tried to regain my senses, picking up the phone.

"I know, I'm excited too. My mom's been busy but we have plenty of room. Lately she's been working crazy hours at the lab and I got a lot of time off work but I'm still planning on going in certain days of the week but there's a lot to do out here. But I'll be done with school in like a week." I managed to get all that out with one breath as Hunter began toying with me, licking up my juices as well as my clit, folds, and my entrance.

"Ok, I'll make sure to pack quite a bit. I'm thinking of buying a board over there, I've been surfing a lot lately and took a few classes on scuba diving with Riley, oh Haley you'll love him!" She squealed as I suddenly felt Hunter's tongue by my _other_ entrance. I internally cursed as he toyed with me furiously.

"Y-yea, yea it should be loads of fun." I said the former in a semi moaning tone as Claire's tone changed.

"Is everything ok? You sound kinda funny." She said with concern as I cursed at Hunter in my head. But oh dear god did he know how to use his tongue. Suddenly I felt myself being stretched out as he entered my ass, spanking me loudly as I nearly choked.

"Y-y-yea, I'm totally fine, just really busy. There's-there's a lot to do before you all come down. Hey Claire can I talk to you later?" I was practically begging.

"Sure thing Haley, well rest up 'cause when I come down, we're never gonna sleep!" Claire was giggling with delight as I felt my walls clenching, Hunter groaning in the background.

"Ok, have a good one." I hung up as I began grunting, I looked back at Hunter who had a devilish smirk spread across his handsome face.

"Fuck you." I whispered as he smiled.

"You already are." He spanked me again as I yelped, suddenly my hips began moving as he pulled me back. I was resting on my knees as he kept thrusting, his lips were on my neck and his fingers on my clit as I began moaning loudly. He loved to torture me, make me wait for that sweet sensation. He'd whisper his dirty thoughts in my ear as his hips were moving slowly, but hitting me full force as his finger moved rapidly on my clit.

"H-Hunter, I'm gonna cum. Please, I'm so close." I begged as he pushed me forward with such a great force that I was leaning over the bed, my hands on the floor as he went full force, growling and grunting as I screamed his name until we came. He pulled me back and threw me on the bed as we made out.

"Hunter, we're seriously gonna have to take the sex easy, or at least not always do it here. With everyone coming over next week, we're gonna have to find another go to place." I kissed his chest as he nodded.

"I have a few locations in mind." He grinned at me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" I asked as we kissed again.


	18. Chapter 18

Aquamarine's POV: Lemon warning

I'm going to see them if it kills me! I swam as fast as I could; Australia here I come! I had one week to reach them, and I'd have to go full force until I can't go anymore, then maybe I can call on a few dolphins to help me. I didn't know how long it'd been but my arms were so tired, like the tentacles of a jellyfish, but I wouldn't give up. When I finally couldn't handle the pain anymore, I called on my friends who went for such a long time, then I finally saw familiar signs of showing that I was getting close. Then my shellphone rang.

"Hello?" My voice must have sounded funny, shaking and uneven as I was pulled forward.

"Hey Aqua, It's Haley. How are you?" Haley sounded a little tired.

"I'm great, I'm going for a little midnight swim." I said enthusiastically as she laughed.

"Really?" She sounded pretty surprised as I tried to keep myself from telling her the truth.

"Hey, I heard from Raymond that you're almost on summer vacation." I tried to change the subject.

"Yea, in like two days now. Hunter, my boyfriend, and I have been studying like crazy and I figured I really wanted to talk to you and see how you're doing." Haley's voice sounded somewhat hoarse now, I'd wondered if she'd gone to a concert and screamed for hours, but I figured it must have been the lack of sleep.

"Wow, two days. That's crazy." I said as I noticed we were making decent time.

"Yea, and I was thinking about that wish that Claire and I have." Haley sounded a little hesitant.

"Really? Don't forget, it can't defy the laws of nature." I said with a stern voice.

"Yea, I know, it's just I don't know if we agree on it. It's hard to agree on anything." Haley said with a frustrated tone.

"Hmm, well unfortunately I can't help you much, but I think that Claire should have a say in it. Talk to her about it." I felt bad, but this was a problem that the two of them would have to solve.

"Yea, I understand, well I'd better get going, I have to get up in a few hours." Haley bid me good night as the dolphins came to a holt and I began to swim on my own. I have two days left to get to them, so I kept going. I had one bag on me with some special potions that helped me out as far as packing some clothes and shoes, but I packed really light.

Two days had gone by too fast and honestly I didn't remember the last day, I only recall waking up to find Raymond holding me in his arms in a large bathroom.

"Hey, there's my girl." He smiled as I blinked my eyes open.

"Raymond? Where am I?" I asked with a weak voice.

"You're at Haley's house, Claire's here, her boyfriend Riley, and Haley's boyfriend Hunter. We're all together again." He kissed my forehead as I noticed I was in a bathtub. I looked up to see Haley and Claire washing me off and picking out my outfit. They looked so different, yet the same; they were growing into fine young women.

"Hey Aqua." Claire's voice was gentle.

"Good to see you awake." Haley winked at me as I tried to move but my entire body hurt.

"Don't move too quickly, you were in pretty bad shape when Raymond found you." Claire stopped me from getting up as I looked at Raymond.

"You called me on your shell. You had washed up in a nearby cave and I brought you here, after managing to dry you off and dress you." Raymond blushed slightly.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'll sleep in here?" I looked around, but Haley laughed.

"No you won't, I managed to get a tank for you to stay in at night. We don't have to worry about Riley and Hunter. We'll be sure to trust them first and we managed to hide all this from them and I'm going to lock the garage from the inside and the outside, I have the key hidden in a secret location. But I trust Hunter, and I'll trust Claire by saying that Riley is a trustworthy guy, but he's on a trial basis." Haley said the latter harshly as everyone in the room nodded.

"I understand. I trust all of you." I said with a straight face.

"Good, now I think it's best that you get to bed." Raymond said in a loving tone as I nodded, he carried me in a towel along with a bathrobe on as Claire and Haley kept their boyfriends distracted.

"Here you go." Raymond gently set me down in the large tank as I realized I was able to move around pretty easily in it. There was a small step stool to help me get out too, along with a dresser with some clothes that Haley put aside for me.

"Haley's mom doesn't come in here?" I asked timidly.

"No, Haley said she's been working crazy hours and sleeps a lot. So she's been taking the bus or carpooling with her coworkers since she thinks it's not a good idea for her to drive." Raymond was leaning against the tank, watching my every movement.

"That's a relief, but I still want to be careful." I swam up to him as he eyed my chest.

"Yea, we'll have you meet Riley and Hunter tomorrow and see what you think of them." Raymond's voice was becoming somewhat raspy.

"Ok, what do you think of them so far?" I asked as I purposefully pressed my chest against the glass.

"They seem descent, but I've only known 'em for a day." He shrugged as he gulped hard.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" I asked seductively.

"Obsessively thinking about a sexy mermaid." He looked me up and down as I giggled, his blue eye growing hazy as our lips nearly touched.

"So not much then?" I whispered as our lips brushed up against each other, until his arms wrapped around my back, mine were around his neck as we feverishly kissed each other. My entire being grew hot as I begged for him to pull me out of the water. I wanted our legs to touch, for our bodies to intertwine with each other like they did when we would "make out." I wanted to feel his chiseled chest against mine, for our breaths to hitch as we had to separate for air. Suddenly I felt something hard brush up against my leg as I pulled away, his lips still sucking on mine until he noticed I wasn't pressed up against him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at me with desperate eyes. We were on the floor now, our bodies soaked as I looked at his shorts.

"Something, something touched me. I think it was from there." I pointed to the bulge in his shorts.

"Oh, well uh . . . I guess it's time to have _the talk_." He scratched the back of his head as his cheeks flushed. He sat me down and put his shirt over me as he started talking about "the birds and the bees." Which I thought was going to be about actual birds and bees, but it was actually about sex. Sex was a wonderful thing, or so he said; it was when two people really loved each other and wanted to show their love in a physical way. But he said if you weren't careful, then there would be a baby involved, like it grows inside a woman's womb. It was so alien to me, usually where I come from, bearing children is nothing like humans did _it_. When we reproduce, it's more similar to the way fish do. I was extremely intrigued and wanted to try it.

"Let's have sex." I hugged Raymond as his face turned bright red.

"W-what!? Now?" He looked around, making sure we were alone, which I thought was pretty silly, since Haley locked the door.

"Yea, do you not have a condo?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Not a condo, a condom. And yea I mean of course, but there's other people here, and in a garage? No, I want our first time to be special." He held my gaze as I pouted.

"Fine, but I want to try something." I stood up as he followed suit, looking at me strangely as I undid his pants.

"Aqua, what are you doing?" He stopped me as I frowned.

"Don't move or I'll scream." I sounded as threatening possible; he stared at me dumfounded and nodded his head as I pulled down his shorts. He gulped hard as I took off his briefs (which is apparently another type of underwear that guys wear), and gasped when I saw his penis. It stood straight up and was kind of cute, and bigger than I thought it would be. I thought it would be impossible to fit the entire thing inside me as I looked at it, noticing a kind of skin was covering it, it was kind of wrinkled, I looked and saw his testicles which is where the sperm comes from that makes a baby. It was all so foreign to me, but I still felt extremely curious. So I brought my hand up to it and touched it, poking it as if it was a strange sea star.

"M-move it up and down. Gently though, with one wrong move you could really hurt me." Raymond said the latter a little nervously as I nodded my head. So I did as he said and slowly moved my hand up and down until he said I could squeeze it a little harder and move a little faster, suddenly a pinkish-red bubbled object appeared from under the skin and I noticed some creamy colored liquid was coming out. Raymond gasped as he said that meant that what I was doing was working, so I kept going, squeezing a little harder and moving my hand faster and slower, observing his different reactions. First he was breathing a little shallow, then he began hissing and grunting, even growling at the back of his throat. But suddenly he stopped me.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to end up making a mess all over you. That liquid coming out is precum and if you keep going, I'm going to ejaculate. That is, squirt semen everywhere and it might get on you. It's kind of gross and I don't want-"

"Do you like cumming on girls?" I asked seductively.

"What, no, I mean-"

"Raymond, I'm not afraid of getting a little dirty, as a matter of fact." I looked at his twitching penis and licked it as Raymond moaned rather loudly, I liked hearing him do that, so I began to experiment. I wound up putting his entire penis inside me mouth as I bobbed my head until he began twitching in my mouth, his hands went for my head as his hips began thrusting, then he began to call out my name. I liked it so much that I began saying his name, causing a kind of vibration in my mouth which made him thrust harder and twitch more until it happened. A thick, sticky, and sour taste poured into my mouth as I nearly gaged, trying to swallow the salty semen as he pulled out.

"Aqua, you didn't have to swallow." He blushed, but his eyes still held that lustful gaze.

"It's ok, it kind of reminded me of a thicker version of sea water." I shrugged as I noticed there was a wetness coming from between my legs. Even though I was completely dry from the water inside the tank, it was still there.

"Raymond, I'm, I'm wet." I looked at him somewhat confused.

"Where?" He neared me as I blushed.

"Between my legs, my, my vagina's wet." I said as he growled, taking off my shirt and kissing my breasts as a moan escaped.

"Oh, so you got horny from giving me a blowjob hu? What a naughty mermaid you are." He slowly worked his way down my body until he reached the area between my legs. I yelped as he spread my legs apart, opening up the skin that covered my vagina as he began sucking on me as I grabbed his head, trying to pull away until he hit my weak spot.

"What, what was that?" I asked as he pulled his mouth away.

"This, is your clit. When I stimulate it, you become wetter right?" He smirked as I nodded my head.

"And these, are your folds that keep me from the place where I want to be." He breathed heavily as I gulped.

"My, my vagina?" I asked as he looked up at me with a devilish grin.

"Exactly." He opened up my folds as he used his tongue in ways I cannot describe. I only felt pure elation, like I was riding a wave, a consuming cluster of emotions took over as something came out of my vaginal area.

"Oh god, Raymond!" I screamed to the heavens as I began apologizing, thinking that I had relieved myself on his beautiful face.

"Don't worry about it. I did the same to you right? And besides, you tasted amazing." He licked his lips as I blushed, apparently it was a kind of fluid that he liked to call "female juices" or something like that. But he said it wasn't unnatural for that to happen. I suddenly felt like sleeping, so he put me in my tank and I slept, dreaming of him.


	19. Chapter 19

Haley's POV: Lime warning

So apparently one of the secret locations where Hunter and I would do our fuck sessions for the summer was at the aquarium. Yes, we were being so cliché by having sex at work, but hey, when you have a mermaid living in your garage, your best friend and her boyfriend being sexually active in the guest bedroom, and your mermaid's boyfriend sleeping in the guest bedroom downstairs wanking off with the thought of his mermaid girlfriend when she's in her human form of course . . . there aren't many places left.

"Jesus, I'm going to have to buy ear plugs." I huffed as I continued scrubbing the floors as Hunter began laughing.

"Well, at least we don't have to feel guilty about being the only sexually active couple." He leaned against the mop. Observing my ass as I remained bent over, actually trying to get work done.

"Yea, but technically Raymond and Aqua aren't having sex." I stood to change out the dirty mop water.

"Yet." Hunter followed after me as we entered our little secret base; we were the only two in today, since the aquarium was still closed.

"Yea, we might as well buy everyone condoms as congratulatory gifts." I rolled my eyes as we washed our hands.

"Sounds good. So long as I get to keep fucking you without one." He thrust his hips towards my ass as I slapped him.

"Calm down, we still have to feed the penguins, sharks, dolphins, jellyfish, starfish, need I go on?" I looked at him as he growled in protest.

"Fuck them." He said as I smirked.

"Or how about you fuck me instead?" I moved my hips towards him as we nearly ripped our clothes off, fucking in the office chair, then me spread out on the desk, until the phone rang. We quickly dressed as I picked it up. Apparently we only had two hours until opening time so we quickly cleaned up, fed the aquatic life and clocked out.

"Whew, it's hot outside. How about we some ice cream?" Hunter asked as I agreed. We walked to the local grocery store and I picked up a ton of Ben & Jerry's ice cream as we managed to get back home just before the ice cream started to melt. We quickly threw it in the freezer and went in the living room to find everyone sprawled out on the tile.

"We're dying." Claire whined as Riley nodded his head, too hot to speak

"Water." Aqua held her throat as I laughed.

"Guys there's a Jacuzzi outside and actually, we have a pool too." I scratched the back of my head as everyone sat up.

"What!?" everyone yelled as they went to change into their swimsuits; everyone but Aqua.

"What're you going to do?" I looked at her as she shrugged.

"I honestly don't care, but I'm dying to get in the water." She put on one of the shellfish bikini tops she brought with her as she and Raymond got in first. When Claire and Riley came out of their room, I pulled them aside. Hunter got the hint and distracted Riley while I talked with Claire.

"Hey, is it a good idea for him to find out about Aqua?" I looked at her with concern.

"Yea, he's such a great guy Hales, and he's so gentle and warm-" she looked as though she was about to swoon as I stopped her.

"Hey, I don't need to hear about your sex life; I just hope the guy is trustworthy." I looked over at Riley as Claire blushed.

"Well, if we have to, can't we make him forget?" Claire looked at me curiously.

"Forget how? Like give him amnesia?" I looked at her quizzically.

"Well, not with like a bat or anything, but with our wish." Claire twiddled her fingers as my mouth twitched.

"You mean waste our gift that we've been debating over for the last year?" I tried to keep my voice down, but Riley looked over at us as I smiled at him.

"No, I mean it could be back up." Claire shrugged.

"That or I could have Hunter beat the living daylights out of him to keep him from talking." I crossed my arms as Claire's eyes widened.

"But Hales." Claire started as I sighed.

"I wouldn't let him kill the guy but I'm sure Raymond isn't too sure about him either and I think it should be up to Aqua too." I said sternly as we both agreed. Hunter nodded at me, signaling that he and Riley could talk for a bit longer as Claire and I went to talk with Aqua.

"Ahh, this water feels amazing!" She was splashing about in the pool as Raymond watched her, also looking over the twelve-foot fence surrounding the yard.

"Don't worry Ray, my mom built that fence for optimum security in case she has to bring work home." I smiled as he nodded his head.

"You guys should get in, the water's perfect." Aqua giggled as I couldn't help but smile at her carefree attitude.

"We need to talk." Claire spoke up as Aqua's smile vanished.

"About that Riley guy?" She asked as we nodded heads.

"Claire trusts him but I'm still not too sure." I tried to uncross my arms, as to not look so standoffish.

"I mean we've known each other for like a year now." Claire said a little defensively.

"Yea but have you told him anything that you won't even tell me? Something that he's managed to not tell anyone else?" I looked at Claire.

"Well, I mean, no one knows that we're getting serious." She blushed as I laughed.

"Yea sure, and the walls don't say 'Oh yes Riley, right there. Unnn.' And 'Fuck Claire, oh yea baby, up and down just like that.'" I said as Claire shielded her burning red face.

"Hales!" She pushed me as I nearly fell into the pool.

"Hey!" I laughed as Raymond smirked.

"Oh and I'm sure they don't say, 'Fuck Hunter, fuck my ass. Huh, just like that, you want me to be your bad girl? Punish me more, more!' either hu?" Raymond looked at me as I began to turn red.

"Hey if anything you all should be thanking me for my hospitality!" I was beginning to raise my voice as we all began laughing.

"Well Raymond, I thought for sure everyone was going to hear you the other night. Since I sure did." Aqua winked at him as we all looked at Raymond who was blushing wildly.

"Well, t-that's because-" he wasn't able to finish as we all agreed that Riley should be given a chance. But if we even thought he would attempt to open his mouth, we'd all be on his ass.

"I'm ready to swim!" Riley yelled as he jumped in, Hunter following soon after with me over his shoulder. Claire slipped in as Raymond cannon-balled. Riley was surprisingly calm, opening up to us quite a bit.

"I always thought Aquamarine was a unique girl. Since she rarely talked about her family and asked so many questions about random things. She's quite curious, and now it makes sense. You know Claire, a couple times when we went surfing, I honestly thought I say a mermaid with platinum hair and teal highlights, her tail shimmering on the waves. But every time I went to look again, she was gone. For a while I thought I was crazy, that is until I met Aquamarine." He smiled at her as she giggled.

"Guilty as charged, I guess next time I should be more careful." Aqua blushed as we all laughed and splashed around; we made a promise that this summer was going to be the best summer of our lives. I pulled Claire aside and asked her about our wish, and she looked at me and said,

"You know Hales, I feel like this is what I've always wanted. To be this close and make more friends. It's so great to have someone like Riley by my side and knowing you have Hunter makes me feel a lot better." She smiled so brilliantly at me that I nearly had to shield my eyes.

"I agree, but it would be totally amazing if we could get together like this all the time without having to worry about others finding out about Aqua." I said as I looked over at her splashing the guys with her tail.

"Yea." Claire sighed as Aqua swam over to us.

"What's up girls?" She asked as I opened my mouth.

"Could we wish for a secret island that no one else can find so we can see each other whenever we want? And like if we go under water and think of it we'll be there?" I said as quickly as I could.

"Sure." She shrugged.

"What really? But I thought you said it can't defy the laws of nature." I was so confused.

"Well, there's another rule. If the mermaid you helped is the daughter of the king of the sea, then she can bend some rules." Aqua winked as Claire and I began to laugh. So that was set, we each got special lockets; mine was a sea urchin made with amethyst gems. Claire's was a coral pink starfish, Aqua's was a mermaid made of various gemstones, Riley's was of a surfboard made of painted sterling silver, Hunter's was of a shark of stainless steel, and Raymond's was a sea turtle made of some cool stones but not too flashy. We all laughed as we would think of our secret location somewhere near the Bahamas; I'm not a geologist all I knew was that it was the best getaway ever. We were all able to have our private time as well as swim together, even meeting other mermaids and mermen. I even managed to get my tattoo, which was a mermaid made out of our initials (C, H, A). Though sometimes I pretended that the H was for Hunter's name as well as my own, but I sure as hell wasn't gonna tell him. So that's it, life went on normally; I finally got rid of every guy that was trying to bang me and even managed to get Hunter to actually dress up for dates every once in a while, which wasn't too often.

A/N: Ok so here's where I'm going to leave you, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep writing a lot more or not. If anything I might write about Aqua and Raymond's first experience as like an epilogue and that my friends is the end of that. I hope you liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

Aquamarine's POV: Lemon warning

"So here we are." I opened up my arms as we stepped into our bungalow. Haley, Hunter, Claire, and Riley had gone to the beach while Raymond and I snuck off for some private time. He bought some condoms (not condos) and I considered taking birth control. But I wasn't too concerned about having Raymond's child, though I knew we both weren't ready for that kind of responsibility. We walked into our bedroom and locked the door, then one thing led to another. We were both naked and making out, tongue intertwining and breathing becoming unsteady as every touch lit my skin on fire. Next thing I knew, he made me climax and he was at my entrance.

"Please don't put that thing on." I stopped Raymond from putting a condom on.

"But, safety first. I mean that's all they teach you in sex ed." He looked at me with a concerned gaze as I sighed.

"Raymond, haven't you ever wanted to chance something? And besides, I can do those birth control things right?" I looked at him with a sideways glance.

"Well yea, they have those things for the morning after, but." He looked around the room.

"Look, I'm not afraid and you shouldn't be either." I said as he nodded his head, he entered me and stopped after seeing my face. Tears began to stream down my cheeks as I took several breaths until I signaled him to move. It was slow and steady at first; strange yet erotic as his hips moved on their own. His voice low and husky as it made me shiver with delight. I gasped when he grabbed my breasts and began pinching my nipples as I suddenly felt my insides clenching, making Raymond grunt and pick up speed. Once he was ready to cum I began to lose track of everything around me and all I could see was him. As we pulled away, I held him close as we slept.

"I love you Aquamarine." Raymond whispered against my ear as I opened my eyes.

"I love you Raymond." We kissed and suddenly I heard the doorbell. I grunted as I stood up, threw on a simple dress and opened it.

"Look, Raymond and I are having a touching moment here so please do not disturb!" I yelled at poor Claire as her jaw dropped.

"I was just gonna say thank you for all this." She twiddled her fingers as I felt terrible.

"Oh Claire, I'm so sorry. How about we have a rule, if we put on something on the door or a do not disturb sign, then that means we want privacy." I said sweetly as Claire nodded her head.

"Raymond and I will be out in a sec." I smiled again as Claire ran to Riley's arms as they kissed, Haley and Hunter were making out by the bonfire as Raymond pulled me back inside so I could change, then we were all out swimming and not a care in the world.

End


End file.
